


Maureen's song

by hoosonja



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Damsel in Distress, Depression, Exhaustion, Fluff, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosonja/pseuds/hoosonja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Illustration by Ylvicest anon.<br/>Soundtrack:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLC1X9P7t9_3tCLDDXh3NSq2UYUIzeEvpq</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Beginning of an end ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purple-cinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Purple-cinnamon), [Tumblr Ylvis-fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+Ylvis-fandom).



> Illustration by Ylvicest anon.  
> Soundtrack:https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLC1X9P7t9_3tCLDDXh3NSq2UYUIzeEvpq

You have been working so hard for so long. Endless hours of waiting tables and serving customers behind the till. Endless faces of people, many of whom are rude or tip poorly or both. Endless hours of standing and walking around, blisters on your feet breaking time and time again. You feel like you have reached the end of your endurance, both physically and mentally.

First it was your mom that got fell ill, leading to worrying over her and taking her to a hospital. Staying at the waiting room not knowing if she would make it out of the operating theatre or not, afterwards waiting by her bedside holding her hand, hoping she would wake up from her anesthesia. 

Next it was your birthday and the realization that most of your best friends are living on the wrong continent and that they would not be able to come to your birthday party. You did receive lovely cards and most of your friends called you or sent you digital gifts, but still, you spent that birthday almost alone, with no candles to blow out, wishing for better days. 

Then it was the Bergen concert and all the build-up that led to it, all the stories and pictures and videos that came after. A concert you didn’t get to go to. It is all just too much. 

It’s Monday evening and the restaurant is packed to the gills. You walk around taking orders and bringing dishes to the tables, toiling away, smiling a fake smile until your cheeks ache, but the crowd never seems to be getting any smaller. Suddenly you feel the patrons casting long looks towards you. You wonder why, but continue working anyway. 

[ ](http://s1166.photobucket.com/user/andersparrett/media/Zzzzzcopy_zps813ac81a.png.html)

You stop at a table with two men, take out your pad and pen and ask for their drink orders. You look up suddenly at the sound of the other man’s voice. You recognize it from somewhere! You get quite a shock at the sight in front of you, it’s the comedy duo Ylvis. _What on earth are they doing here, of all places?_

Vegard looks at you and sees your purple braid and a vague look of recognition comes to his eyes. He has a worried look on his face. “Why is such a pretty girl as yourself crying?”

“I’m not crying,” you say in a confused tone, ignoring the fact that he might have recognized you. 

He reaches towards your face and you can feel his fingertips touching your cheek, feather light. He shows you his fingertips that glisten with moisture. You touch your cheek yourself and to your shock it is wet. _What the hell?_ You hurriedly take their drink order and walk straight to the employee bathroom. 

You look at your reflection and realize your cheeks are wet with tears. 

_I must be having a breakdown,_ you tell yourself. _Thank god for waterproof make-up!_

You hurriedly dry your face and desperately hope it won’t happen again. You return to their table with the drinks and ask for their food order. Bård gives you his without further thought, but Vegard looks you in the eye. 

“Are you OK?” he asks. 

You can see him flinching and guess that Bård just kicked him under the table. Bård does have an annoyed look on his face and Vegard shoots him a defiant stare. They seem to go through an entire conversation completely wordlessly, where Bård questions Vegard’s actions, but Vegard seems to win. He turns back to you and asks again: “Are you all right, dear?” 

“Thank you for your concern, but I am just fine, there’s nothing wrong!” 

“You don’t look like you’re all OK.” 

”Please, everything is fine!” 

“Well, if you say so,” Vegard says, lifting his hands to signify surrender. 

You leave to take other orders and soon return with their dishes. 

“Are you here on business?” you ask, even though making small talk is the last thing on your mind right now. 

“Yes, a business trip to NY and then a couple days of relaxation here, then off to West Coast. “

You realise they have just come from NY where they received the Webby award and are on their way to see Bjarte in Oregon. 

“Oh, that is so nice,” you smile, and the smile doesn’t even feel fake. 

The boys dig into their food with relish and soon you come back to ask for their dessert orders. 

“May I recommend this delicious apple-cinnamon bake?” you say, because you know cinnamon is Vegard’s favourite. 

“Ooh, cinnamon,” Vegard smiles. “Yes, please.” 

“And an extra helping of the vanilla sauce for me, please,” Bård adds.

When it’s time for a check, you return to their table. Bård offers to pay and gives you a good tip. Apparently he is a little ashamed for admonishing his brother for showing interest in you. 

Vegard says: “It’s going to be OK, what ever is troubling you. “Things tend to turn out the way they’re supposed to!” 

You just nod and hurry away, feeling you need to take a couple of days off to 'mend your nerves'. You leave for a “smoke-break” in the back alley, just to get out, because Vegard’s kind words made the tears flow again. You don’t even really smoke, but it is just somehow easier to call it such. You sit by the back door, thinking the trash cans cover you from prying eyes. Your face is wet and the snot is running and your shoulders are shaking uncontrollably from the force of your sobs. Bård comes for a smoke after his meal too. He sees you crying there again, and turns around to get Vegard. 

Vegard comes there with a worried look on his face. He squats down next to you, lifts your face holding your chin, looking at you with his kind brown eyes. 

“What is wrong, sweetheart? Please calm down, it’s going to be alright!” 

Vegard’s soft voice and worried face cause you to break down completely. He wraps his muscular arms around you and holds you in a tight hug while you weep and your snot runs all over his nice white dress shirt. He strokes your back, murmuring soothing noises in your ear. Bård is standing further, an awkward look on his face. Vegard asks again what is wrong and all of your pain and exhaustion floods out at him. Vegard just looks, listens and nods occasionally. 

When you finish, he says “This is what we’re gonna do..” and explains his plan to get you back to your feet. 

“I need to finish my shift first,” you say. 

“I promise I’ll come back right after. OK?” 

“Sure,” you say, not quite believing him. 

You work the rest of your shift in a haze and after you’re done he’s right there, alone. 

“May I offer you a ride home, young lady?” He offers chivalrously, holding the car door open for you. 

“You may,” and a ghost of a smile enters your lips. 

The car is a rental, a small non-domestic one, with a good gas mileage. You smile inside, thinking Vegard must’ve chosen it. Bård would’ve picked something flashier, you’re sure of it. Vegard starts talking. 

“This is a nice little car, isn’t it? I chose it because it is big enough just for my brother and me and it doesn’t guzzle gas like bigger cars do.” 

You feel your face stretching into an unfamiliar expression, you actually grin. You cannot even remember when was the last time you felt like grinning. Vegard sees your expression and grins back at you. 

“Would you like to listen to some music, I can turn on the radio?” Vegard asks you. 

“It would be OK, I guess,” you shrug. 

Vegard turns on the radio and The Fox is playing. He changes the channel so quickly you hardly register the song before it is already gone. 

“You don’t like that song?” you ask innocently. 

“Not enough to listen to it in a car ,” he asserts. 

The ride ends rather too soon to your liking. He walks you home, asks you to sit down on the sofa and makes you tea. You start crying again at the sight of him and the mug of tea. He puts it aside, sits next to you and holds you again. 

“Don’t cry sweetheart, what’s wrong?” 

“I just haven’t had anybody taking care of me for so long that I’ve forgotten how wonderful it feels to be pampered.” 

“Well I’m here now, for a little while at least. ” 

He makes you a sandwich, tells you to go take a shower and put your jammies on. Internally you gringe, _I am so lame!_ , because your only jammies available are the fox ones, but you dry up and put them on anyway. 

You emerge from the bathroom in your jams and you can see Vegard’s mouth twitching as he fights his smile and almost manages it too. You smile apologetically and he grins at you. 

“I see you like foxes then?” 

You say: “I know who you are, you know? That’s why I agreed to you driving me home.” 

“You silly thing, I could’ve been a total weirdo and taken an advantage of you.” 

You scoff. ”I know about your family. You would never do anything to hurt your wife, so I knew I would be perfectly safe with you.” 

“Yeah, you’re right about that. I never would want to hurt her in any way. I love her too much. But let’s get you to bed now.” 

He walks you to your bed and tucks you in. He promises to return the next day, around noon, when he hears you have taken a couple of days off both of your jobs. You watch him walking away and you feel empty inside when you hear the latch clicks shut. 

_Now I’ve done it! I’ve dreamed about this meeting since December when I saw them in person and I just had to go and make a complete ass of myself right in front of them both._

You feel tears welling up again, but you resolutely decide against crying. _Get it together now, you tell yourself. You’re going to see him again tomorrow. Go to sleep!_ You’ve had trouble sleeping for ages for all the stress you’re going through, but surprisingly soon you feel yourself drifting off, the ghost of his touch still around your shoulders. 


	2. Vegard's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the day Vegard gets to choose what to do :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Jg3RgiBBHs&list=PLC1X9P7t9_3uB7Bte4fpwcT_DBsWWjFO_

You wake up at 9am on your own without the help of an alarm clock and just lie there, marvelling on the fact that you don’t have to go to work today. The morning chores take their time at your leisurely pace and at noon sharp there is a knock on the door. It is Vegard. He is nothing if not punctual! 

Bård has occupied the shotgun seat and has a slightly sullen look on his face. You guess he is sour because he wanted to spend the day together with Vegard, not you. “ I am sorry for ruining your day,” you tell Bård. He must realize how petty he must look to you and quickly responds: “Oh, you’re not ruining anything, it was Vegard’s turn to pick the things to do today and I am just not that enthusiastic about it.” You climb in the backseat and away you go. 

Vegard turns the car towards Beaver Falls. There is an air heritage museum there that has displays and also a few old airplanes to see. It is rather clear that Bård does not have high expectations for this particular day, but you are open to the experience. An hour in the car with these people might not be a bad experience usually, but this time Bård is rather cross and Vegard is probably already thinking about all the airplane stuff he gets to see so the ride is quiet. You get there and Vegard leads the way. He finds a guide to walk you through, even though the museum is rather small. Vegard and the guide are equally enthusiastic and have lengthy discussions at each display. Soon both you and Bård are lagging behind and no matter how much you love Vegard’s enthusiasm about airplanes, you are almost bored to tears. You look at Bård and he looks you in the eye. You nod towards the exit and he is all too willing to leave. Without a backward glance you just sneak out the door and sigh of relief simultaneously. 

”He can be such a nerd sometimes,” Bård says with a heavy sigh. “I mean he’s my brother and all, but sometimes he makes me want to strangle him just to shut him up!”

”Surely it cannot be that bad?”

”Were you in there or not, I mean seriously! Sometimes when he gets going there is no stopping him. Thank goodness I am running IKMY, otherwise it might be a whole other show! And I don’t mean that in a good way.” 

You just chuckle at him and point to the sky. 

”Look, it’s the Blue Angels, returning from Rhode Island. I guess they wanted to take a detour. Do you think we should go get Vegard?”

”God no! Let’s just enjoy the sight and the relative peace!”

You spend a good part of two hours outside, enjoying the weather before Vegard emerges from the museum.

”Oh, you guys came out already?” he asks, oblivious to the fact that you came here a while ago.

”Yeah, we just stepped outside,” you slip out a little white lie.

“So are you ready for the next thing on my schedule? We are going flying.” 

”Sure,” you say, hoping that you managed to hide your need to jump up and down with joy.

You all hop into the car and another hour of driving and you arrive at the Chester County airport. You all get out and you can see from Vegard’s look that he is almost giddy with excitement and can barely keep the grin off his face. Bård is quite a bit less excited, his face carefully blank and he keeps biting his lower lip, a nervous tick he probably doesn’t even notice himself. You cannot help but to join Vegard’s mood, because ever since you knew that Vegard had a pilot’s license, you haven’t been able to think anything better than to fly, with Vegard in the controls. Vegard takes the lead, signs all the waivers, some of which you and Bård have to sign as well. He gets handed the keys and you’re all shown to the little white Cessna 172S that has been brought out for you. The more excited Vegard gets, the more subdued Bård seems to become. You can barely keep it together, to fly with Vegard, it is a dream come true. Actually, you remember that one particular dream you had, where you got to climb on board Vegard’s plane, but you choose to push it out of your head. No need for your mind to descend to the gutter right now! 

“Would you like to act as my co-pilot today?” Vegard’s words bring you back to the present. 

You are so excited you just bob your head, smiling from ear to ear. 

A thought enters your mind: ”Unless you want to, Bård” you say, turning to him. 

“Oh no, be my guest!” Bård quickly says, and is it relief you see in his eyes? 

Bård gets in first, climbing to the back seat of the tiny plane, buckling himself tightly and putting the headphones on. You go in next, past the yoke, to the co-pilot’s seat. You follow Bård’s example with the equipment and then Vegard comes in last, slamming the door shut, and seeming to shake Bård with the force of it. 

_Wow, he really doesn’t like flying, now does he?_ you think to yourself. 

[ ](http://s1369.photobucket.com/user/Anders_Parrett/media/pilot_zpsbeb0b67d.png.html)

Vegard seems more calm and collected now, as he swipes his unruly black curls off his forehead with the headphones. You are staring at his every move, you realize with a start, but what the heck, it isn’t something you get to do every day. You quickly glance at Bård, but he is alternatingly looking at his hands and out the window, anything but looking at Vegard and reminding himself of the upcoming flight. Vegard pokes you on the side with the pre-flight checklist, telling what you need to do, and you nod at him again. You start prattling through the list and after each point Vegard checks a switch or a gauge and confirms with “check.” Some of the cauges are on your side of the plane and each time he bends closer you get to glimpse the back of his hair or to feel the brush of his arm against you. _This is something I could get used to,_ comes to your mind as you struggle to keep your hands to yourself. You are having a really strong urge to run your fingers through his beautiful black curls, and decide to hold on to the checklist just a bit more forcefully than is really necessary. 

“Are you afraid of flying?” Vegard asks when he sees that your knuckles are nearly white with the force of your grip. 

You cough and say “Nooo, not at all!” 

“Well that’s good then.” 

Before you take off, he explains what you need to do in case something happens to him and he cannot fly the plane himself. 

“And there is always Bård back there too. He knows what to do, he’s flown with me plenty enough,” he adds, glancing at his blonde brother, who is sitting back like a beautiful blue-eyed statue. 

He turns back to the controls and after the final glance at the gauges, you start rolling on the runway. You listen to Vegard, talking on the pilot short-hand with the control tower. You marvel at the concentration on Vegard’s face and feel the plane rising off the ground, making your stomach do a little flip. You have the utmost trust on Vegard’s abilities as a pilot, but take offs are always a bit scary for you for some reason. You soon forget the feeling though, because the view from the plane’s windows steals your breath away. You have sat on planes before, but this particular small plane and your close proximity to Vegard just makes this experience so profound, somehow. You glance at Vegard again and your heart fills with emotion. How you adore this curly-haired beauty, the look of unadulterated joy that dances in his gorgeous eyes, mixed with the absolute concentration on his face. You sigh. _If I died right this moment, I would die full happy!_

The flight takes an hour, but to you it’s just a blink of an eye and it ends. Vegard lands the little white plane smoothly and rolls to the spot you took off from. 

Bård sighs a little when you have stopped and Vegard glances at his direction. 

“Seriously?” 

“Come on, I just breathed, is that not allowed now?” 

“The lady doth protest too much,” Vegard quotes Shakespeare at him. 

“Why don’t you just shut up, nerd!” Bård answers irritatedly and swats Vegard on the back of his head, but just a little, because he knows perfectly well that Vegard is correct. 

Vegard just chuckles at his brother as he climbs out of the plane, followed by you and Bård. You all get back in the little rental and Vegard turns the way you came. After an hour of driving you see Red Lobster’s sign glowing in the distance. Like on cue, your stomach starts growling rather loudly. 

“I think it is time for dinner,” Vegard chuckles. “Do you like seafood?” 

“Yes I do, very much! “ you nod enthusiastically. 

“Red Lobster it is then,” Vegard says. 

“Don’t I get a say?” Bård says in a whiny voice. 

“Nope. I know you are OK with seafood, you eat sushi all the time.” 

“Fine. I just wanted to be asked,” he complains. 

“You can choose tomorrow, it is your day then.” 

_His day,_ you think. _So they each get to choose what to do with their day. I guess they could not come to an understanding what do, so they each had to have a day of their own._ You wonder what a day with Bård might entail, but cannot come up with anything. _Vegard’s would’ve been so much easier to guess,_ you muse. Vegard parks at the restaurant parking lot and in an orderly fashion you follow his assertive steps. He walks you all in and an usher shows you a table for three. You were lucky to arrive just when you did, because it seems you got the last free table of the house. Vegard gentlemanly pulls the chair out for you and you blushingly sit down between the boys. Luckily the little table is round, so you can see both without straining too much. You luxuriate in the feeling that you get to be the one sitting by the table for a change, letting others serve you. You look at the menu and cringe at the prices printed on it. 

Vegard must have seen it, because he says “This is my treat, by the way. I invited you, so I will pay for your dinner as well.” 

You want to say no, but another look at the prices makes you concede. 

“Thank you so much, it really isn’t necessary..” 

“Just let him be a gentleman,” Bård interrupts. “It makes him feel good.” 

“OK, if you put it like that!” 

You order a plate of various sea creatures on a cream sauce, Bård goes for sushi and Vegard gets some salmon for himself. It seems like it’s taking forever for your dishes to arrive, but you really don’t mind waiting in this company. Bård gets bored really quickly and starts fiddling with his napkin. Vegard takes his and folds it into an origami bird. Bård’s competitive nature rears its head and he has to fold one too. He struggles a bit, but manages to make a little pig out of his napkin. Soon they have folded all the napkins at your table and look around for more, but Vegard lowers his hand on Bård’s. 

[ ](http://s1166.photobucket.com/user/andersparrett/media/bird_zpsdbeb57b2.png.html)

“Why don’t we see who was better?” and turns to gaze at you with his beautiful eyes. 

A sudden panic flares inside you. _Noo, I don’t want to do this,_ you think alarmed. _Bård’s were more complex, but I want Vegard to win so bad._ Both of the boys must see your inner battle and each takes your hand at the same time. 

“It’s OK if …” they say in unison and you cannot help but giggle a bit. 

“Great minds think alike,” Bård says grinning at Vegard, who just cannot take even an offhand compliment like this from his brother without looking a bit embarrassed. 

Your food arrives not soon after and you all dig in with great gusto. The dessert is a whole other number, there are so many delicious things to choose from, but you finally settle for a piece of blueberry pie. Bård just takes the first thing on the dessert menu, but Vegard takes his time. 

_Wow!_ you think. _But it shouldn’t surprise me, he did eat that dessert on IKMY that was whipped with an outboard motor and must’ve tasted like exhaust fumes. He is such a dessert guy! And rather tasty himself,_ but you manage stop your thoughts before they completely get out of hand. You try to stare at your menu with a blank look and barely are able to keep a sigh of relief from coming out when the waitress comes to take your orders. She comes back shortly with your desserts and you eye at the brothers digging in. 

Bård takes a no-nonsense stance, and starts from the middle of his plate. Vegard looks at his from a few angles and starts where he sees the most chocolate sauce, taking big bites of his ice-cream. You can barely eat half of your pie because it so incredibly dense and filling and push the plate away. Vegard has already finished his dessert and throws a wistful glance at the remains of your pie but clearly decides it would be too weird to ask for it for himself. You push your plate closer on the sly and smile encouragingly at him. He just shakes his head, embarrassed that you noticed his lustful look towards the pastry. Vegard pays for all three of you and as you get back to the car once again, Bård turns to you suddenly. 

“You were great company today. It is my day tomorrow, would you like to join us? It is not fair that you should thing we are both so boring,” which gets a swat at his head from Vegard’s direction. 

“Tomorrow at 11 am?” Vegard asks. 

“Yes, definitely! Thank you so much for the day!” 

You get in, take a shower and get to bed, happier than you can even remember and fall asleep exhausted, with a smile on your face. 


	3. Bård's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we do as Bård wants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLC1X9P7t9_3v1nObChtaPMjeQkkiwUBSQ

You wake up at 9, all on your own without the alarm. _Wow, I’ve slept so well,_ you muse. _Yesterday was the best day there ever was! I wonder what Bård wants to see…_ The boys are at your door again, on time, and you bound out rather excitedly. You get the shotgun seat this time and Bård gets to drive. You are actually a bit nervous about that, but you know that he has been driving the car since he was 15, so you breathe a deep breath to calm your nerves.

Before you take off, Bård turns to you. “I’m sure you’re wondering what we are going to do today. We are going to Nazareth.”

“Why?” 

“Because I love guitars. I have several electric ones that were made by a local luthiers in Bergen, Eugen guitars, but my acoustic ones have always been Martins. The Martin guitar factory is there and I think it is quite appropriate that the name of the place is Nazareth, since this is a pilgrimage of sorts for me. I have played Martin guitars for most of my life and I am really excited to see where the magic happens, as they say. And I have also placed an order for a custom made guitar, which I will pick up today.”

OK, so you are going to see a guitar factory today. _I guess they are regular guys after all,_ you think, _with regular points of interest. It is easy to forget it with all the glamour around them, like the concert tour and the tv show._

After you arrive there, it becomes clear that Bård has scheduled a “behind the scenes tour” of the factory for Vegard and himself, but he knows it is OK that you join them. You are required to wear long pants and rubber-soled shoes for the tour, but Bård and Vegard always wear their sneakers anyway and you’re dressed according to the weather, so you are all good to go. The tour guide meets you at the meeting point and checks your attires, after which he leads you through the big doors to the factory itself. An all-permeating wood smell greets you when you step in, but you don’t mind, wood smells nice.

“Here at Martin we make the finest steel-string acoustic guitars in the world. We have been making guitars since 1833 and here you can witness the craftsmanship that goes to each of the guitars…” the guide drones on and you zone out once again.

You catch a snippet of his speech here and there and spend most of your time looking at Vegard’s fine features and eyes that are intently watching the luthiers at work. Both Ylvisåkers are riveted by the tour and they really don’t pay that much attention to you, so you get to ogle at them at your leisure. You notice that Bård cocks his head to the side when he is listening especially attentively and that Vegard likes to stand really close to Bård. You smile at the way they both seem to work as a single unit as they turn their heads the same way or both start to ask the guide things at the same time. Even though the tour itself is wasted on you a bit, you enjoyed it thoroughly, just for different reasons than the boys. After the factory tour it is time for the museum, which features more than 200 rare vintage instruments. Because it honors people who have created music history, this part of the day is more interesting to you. Boys take turns gushing about the various guitars and they seem to have endless amounts of information about different artists featured there. Your favorites are the ones where the boys sing snippets of their songs, like when you come to Johnny Cash, they start singing Ring of fire.

The Elvis exhibit stills beats them all, because there boys sing a bit of Love me tender and Bård gets all showy and curls his upper lip like Elvis did when he says “Thank you, thank you very much,” in a mock Elvis voice after you applaud them. 

The Pickin’ Parlor seems to be the boys favourite though, there they can get their hands on actual guitars, which are both high end and limited edition ones. They both pick ones they like and sit down on the comfortable chairs that have been laid out for the guitarists. They look at each other and without exchanging a word they both start picking the chords of Stairway to Heaven. Bård gets to play the lead while Vegard plays the background chords. They also hum the words quietly, again Vegard providing the higher notes to harmonize with Bård. You just sit quietly and marvel at their talent, and after they are done, they receive a standing ovation from all the people that have gathered to listen, without any of you noticing. Vegard actually blushes a little, he was not expecting an audience, but Bård, always the showman, sets aside the guitar and bows a bit as a thank you. 

You end your time at the factory by shopping, what else, and you get yourself a purple Martin shirt, Vegard gets a miniature model guitar for Helene and some plushies for the kids. Bård gets a few new guitar picks and of course his new guitar.

He wants to examine it in detail and tells you “I wanted to have Norwegian pine in it…” 

“Pinus Alba” Vegard inserts quickly.

“Yes, and some rosewood. They say Norwegian pine has the nicest sound to it,” he continues, while glaring at Vegard for interrupting him.

That just makes you smile again. This is the stuff you’re used to seeing, Vegard being a know-it-all and Bård being annoyed by it. You pack yourselves back to the car and this time you head for York. 

_Wow, they have really planned this trip well._ Then you start thinking about all the stuff Vegard probably has written down in his Excel sheet and you smile.

“What’s in York?” you ask curiously. 

“There is nice little place that has open mic nights on Wednesdays and as it happens, today is Wednesday.”

_Oh, this might be a chance to see them perform,_ you think. _How fun!_

You have a hard time finding a place to park, even when it is only seven pm. It seems a lot of people are interested to perform tonight. As a first thing Vegard finds you a table and Bård makes a reservation to perform. Each of the performers get only three songs, and Bård is going to share his slot with Vegard. You manage to get a waiter to your table and order something to eat while you wait for the boys turn to perform.

“I want to try out my new baby,” Bård says affectionately as he touches his guitar case and you smile at his endearment.

The food comes eventually and it tastes ok too. Bård pays for all, because it his turn tonight. The other performers are a bit boring, but none of them are really bad. Finally it is time for the Ylvisåker boys, a moment you have really been looking forward to. Bård takes out his guitar and Vegard follows him to the little stage. Bård sits down by the microphone and and Vegard remains standing. _Oh, this setting looks familiar! Could it be?_

[ ](http://s1166.photobucket.com/user/andersparrett/media/fdsfdsf_zpsa88c6534.png.html)

And when Bård starts plucking the chords for Jan Egeland, you are ready to swoon. You want to scream woohoo at the top of your voice, but remain quiet. Your smile threatens to split your face, but that is the only outward sign of your extreme excitement. 

Vegard starts crooning “Grey hair, glasses, suitcase…” and your heart melts into puddles. 

Vegard always has such an earnest face when he sings this song and his brown eyes look at the audience in such a captivating way. This time there is no orchestra in the background, just Bård and his guitar, but he plays his heart out and joins in the chorus with Vegard. They receive enthusiastic applause and Vegard comes back next to you, all smiles. He actually managed to remember the lyrics correctly, so it is good. Bård turns to the drummer and the bassist who work for the club and converses with them a bit. Then he turns back to the audience and talks to the mic. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, applause to my brother Vegard,” he says. 

The audience is obedient and they clap for him.

Then Bård says “Are you ready for some rock ‘n’ roll?” 

A few whistles and whoops from the audience and Bård nods at the drummer, who counts the start out loud. They play Hound Dog and Bård sings like Elvis himself and the audience whistles and claps and calls for an encore. Bård gazes at the manager, who nods and shows one finger.

Bård says “This old guitar” and they play it, and it ends with a really happy little flourish from Bård’s acoustic. He bows and comes to your table with a happy smile. “She sounds beautiful,” Bård says gazing at his new guitar. “Money well spent!” 

You stay for a little while more and then the boys take you home, both get out of the car and give you a big hug. You thank both profusely and tell you are coming to see them in Stavanger in August.

“See you then, Maureen!” Vegard says and smiles that sweet smile of his. 

You get happy tears in your eyes and stay waving after they leave. You’ve had the best time of your life with them and will cherish the memory of it forever! You go back to work the next day and endure the rest of the summer, because in August you’ll get to see them again in Stavanger!


End file.
